Szkoła z internatem/Nieproszeni goście
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Brenda i Jasmine wchodzą do laboratorium Zoltana. Jego właściciel wraz z Teddy'm, Fineaszem i Ferbem muszą powstrzymać włamywaczy przed skradzeniem śmiercionośnych broni. Tymczasem Izabela kontynuuje swoje stanie w kolejce, jednak spokojny pobyt rujnuje jej wpychająca się w kolejkę Moranica. Bohaterowie *Baljeet Tjinder; *Summer Outside; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Moranica Uglyfoot; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Zack Davenport; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Buford Van Stomm; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Teddy Scenariusz Baljeet: AAAAAA!!! (Baljeet i Summer stoją odwróceni do siebie plecami na zapleczu sklepu naprzeciwko G-Tech'u. Są nadal razem związani. Koniec liny przywiązany jest do haka na suficie. Przed chłopakiem stoi Jasmine z taśmą, która zaklejała mu usta) Jasmine: Przestań, to aż tak nie boli. (Jasmine podchodzi do Summer) Baljeet: Ale chyba zerwałaś mi dziewiczego wąsa. Dzięki. (Jasmine zrywa taśmę z ust Summer) Summer: AAAAAA!!! Baljeet: Co ty w ogóle chcesz z nami zrobić? Jasmine: Przekonacie się sami. (Jasmine podchodzi do jakiejś maszyny stojącej pod ścianą. Wciska niebieski guzik. Baljeet i Summer zostają wciągnięci pod sam sufit. Po chwili z podłogi wynurza się do połowy duża tarcza tnąca, która z olbrzymią prędkością obraca się) Baljeet: Kto trzyma na zapleczu sklepu takie rzeczy?! Summer: Ja kiedyś znalazłam w piwnicy mojego domu sarkofag z żywą mumią. Jasmine: Za kilka godzin będziecie sami leżeć w sarkofagach. A nawet w kilku. (Jasmine wychodzi z pomieszczenia, śmiejąc się) Baljeet: Nie masz pojęcia, jak stąd wyjść? Summer: Zielonego. Ale obstawiam, że na bank uwolniłby nas tamten czerwony przycisk. (Summer mająca przed oczami czerwony guzik zastanawia się, jak go wcisnąć z odległości kilku metrów) (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Nieproszeni goście. (W kolejce do sklepu G-Tech'u. Izabela opiera się o drzwi wejściowe G-Tech'u) Izabela: Ufff... w końcu! Zostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Mam nadzieję, że Zoltan usprawiedliwi mi te wszystkie nieobecności. (Nagle między Izabelę a faceta za nią wpycha się Moranica) Izabela: Zaraz, zaraz, nie można tak! Może pani pójść na koniec kolejki?! Moranica: Sory, ale za długa droga na Alaskę. Izabela: Co pani w ogóle chce kupić w tym sklepie? Moranica: Chcę popsuć wszystkim marzenia i wykupić cały zapas tych naszyjników. Facet za Moranicą: Właściwie to ja tutaj stoję po tablet dla córki. Moranica: Tablety też mogę wykupić. Izabela: Skąd ma pani tyle pieniędzy? Moranica: Poznałam kryjówkę na pieniądze Zoltana. I tak szczerze, to wsadzanie 60 miliardów pod poduszkę to nie jest dobry pomysł. (Izabela odwraca się od Moranici. Po chwili przez głowę Izabeli przelatuje jakiś sznurek. Izabela czuje, że coś jest na nim zawieszone) Izabela (nie odwracając się w stronę Moranici): Co mi tam pani zawiesiła? Moranica: Garnek. Muszę gdzieś upichcić rosół. Izabela: Bałam się, że to jakiś pojemnik na siki. Moranica: To też. Mam zwyczaj gotowania zup i sikania do tego samego garnka. Izabela (zaczyna płakać): Fuuuuj... (W G-Tech'u. Przed drzwiami przypominającymi wejście do windy stoi Jasmine, Brenda i Zack. Jasmine wpisuje kod w mały ekran znajdujący się w zamku drzwi) Jasmine: Nie wierzę, że kod do super tajnego laboratorium to 1234. (Drzwi otwierają się. Cała trójka przechodzi przez przejście. Zaczyna migać czerwone światełko nad drzwiami. W środku znajduje się kompleks różnych broni umieszczonych na półkach na ścianach) Zack: Wow! Nie wiedziałem, że mój ojciec trzyma tutaj takie rzeczy! Jasmine: To pewnie dlatego, że to jest TAJNE laboratorium. Brenda: Okej, obstawiam, że nas już namierzyli, dlatego każdy z nas weźmie trochę maszyn i spadamy stąd. (Brenda i Jasmine ściągają z półki różne urządzenia i wrzucają je w ręce Zack'a) Brenda: Masz to zanieść na zaplecze. I pod żadnym pozorem nie wciskaj tam ŻADNEGO CZERWONEGO GUZIKA. Zack: Luzik. (Tymczasem w pomieszczeniu głównym G-Tech'u. Uczniowie siedzą na kanapach i słuchają Zoltana. Z windy wysiada Buford z jakąś książką) Buford: Nie widział ktoś Baljeet'a? Bo potrzebuję kogoś do odrobienia pracy domowej. (Zoltan odwraca się w stronę windy) Zoltan: Słucham?! Buford: Znaczy się... eeee... Fineasz: Po co ci w ogóle Baljeet? Przecież jesteś w klasie z kierunkiem wychowania fizycznego. Buford: Tak, ale nie spodziewałem się, że w klasie z wychowaniem fizycznym będą elementy fizyki. Dodali nam je na drugi semestr. Zoltan: Ekhem! Ja tu jestem i to słyszę! Nie będę tolerował w mojej szkole odrabiania za kogoś prac domowych! Buford: A odpisywania? Zoltan: Też nie! Ale najbardziej tego pierwszego. Głównie dlatego, że w szkole zawsze musiałem robić za całą klasę. Pisanie dwudziestu sześciu wypracowań na ten sam temat, każde inne, jest bardzo wykańczającym zajęciem. Buford: Miałby pan z Baljeet'em tematy do rozmowy na długie godziny. No ale skoro go nie ma, to zgłoszę nieprzygotowanie. (Buford wyrzuca książkę, którą uderza w wazę. Przedmiot spada na podłogę i rozbija się) Zoltan: BUFORD!!! Buford: No co? I tak tłuczemy tę wazę w każdym odcinku, a pan ją wymienia. (Buford siada obok Fineasza i Ferba. Z windy wysiada Teddy) Teddy: Tatusiu! Zoltan: Czego? I nie mów do mnie "tatusiu". Teddy: Ktoś włamał się do laboratorium. Zoltan: Jak to?! Teddy: Takie dostałem informacje od czujnika ruchu. Zoltan: Trzeba natychmiast iść to sprawdzić. Fineasz, Ferb, musicie iść ze mną. Fineasz: Tsssa... dyrektor każe nam iść do laboratorium pełnego śmiercionośnych blasterów, do którego ktoś się włamał. Jeżeli mam zamiar kontynuować naukę w tej szkole, to muszę koniecznie sobie załatwić ubezpieczenie na życie. (Tymczasem w kolejce. Moranica obcina paznokcie u rąk) Moranica: To teraz pan lewy kciuk... (Moranica odcina paznokieć u kciuka lewej dłoni. Paznokieć strzela w szyję Izabeli) Izabela: AAAŁ! Zwariowała pani? Moranica: Nie przesadzaj, jak byłam jeszcze z Gaylord'em to rzucałam w niego ciężarówkami, jak nie chciał mi zrobić paluszków rybnych na obiad. Izabela: Tak? To świetnie. (Izabela odwraca się) Izabela (szeptem): Muszę wymyślić, jak ją stąd wykurzyć... Moranica: Kuźwa! Odcięłam se palca! (Przy wejściu do laboratorium. Zoltan, Teddy, Fineasz i Ferb wbiegają do środka. Zauważają Jasmine i Brendę grzebiące przy półkach) Zoltan: Stójcie! (Brenda i Jasmine odwracają się w stronę czwórki) Brenda: No przecież cały czas stoimy. Teddy: Rzućcie broń. Jasmine: Spoko. (Jasmine rzuca na podłogę pistolet, który trzymała. Wydobywa się z niego strzał, który trafia Zoltana w ramię. Mężczyzna upada) Jasmine: Upsik. Niechcący. (Teddy strzela czerwonym laserem w Jasmine. Ta jednak odpowiada laserem o fioletowej barwie. Promienie spotykają się ze sobą w połowie drogi między dwójką walczących. W tym miejscu powstaje purpurowa kula energii. Teddy i Jasmine siłują się, by przepchać tę kulę. Brenda podchodzi do Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: No dawaj. (Brenda chce kopnąć Fineasza, jednak ten łapie ją za nogę i przerzuca. Kobieta upada na podłogę) Brenda: Dobra, nie mam bioniki i nie umiem walczyć. Kapituluję. Fineasz: Zabijamy? Ferb: To nasza matka. Lepiej nie. (Teddy i Jasmine dalej siłują się na lasery. Kula energii jest blisko Teddy'ego) Jasmine: Nie masz szans. (Zoltan wstaje) Zoltan: Nie poko... (Teddy wyłącza laser i szybko przykuca. Kula energii trafia w Zoltana, który leci pod ścianę. Teddy staje i zaczyna bić się z Jasmine) Jasmine: A jednak znasz karate. (Teddy robi przewrót w powietrzu i kopie Jasmine w brzuch. Dziewczyna upada pod ścianę) Teddy: Teraz już się nie obronisz! (Jasmine zdejmuje z półki blaster i strzela z niego w Teddy'ego. Chłopak przelatuje przez całe pomieszczenie i ląduje pod ścianą po drugiej stronie) Jasmine: Prościzna. (Tymczasem w sklepie. Zack wbiega na zaplecze) Baljeet i Summer (uradowani): Zack! Zack: O, hej, nie spodziewałem się, że was tutaj spotkam. Baljeet: My bardziej. Słuchaj, musisz nam pomóc. Musisz wcisnąć tamten czerwony guzik. Zack: Ale nie mogę. Mam zakaz. Summer: Jak to? Zack: Brenda zakazała mi wciskać jakiegokolwiek czerwonego guzika. Baljeet: Pracujesz z Brendą? Zack: Nie pracuję. To moja matka. A, gdzie to położyć? Baljeet: Bo ja wiem?! Wywal to do śmietnika! Zack: A gdzie jest śmietnik? (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u w laboratorium Zoltana. Zoltan, Brenda i Teddy leżą. Fineasz i Ferb walczą z Jasmine) Fineasz: Dobrze walczysz. (Fineasz próbuje podkosić Jasmine, jednak ta szybko podskakuje) Jasmine: Pfff... szkoda, że nie mogę powiedzieć tego o tobie. (Jasmine rzuca plazmogranatem w Ferba. Chłopak leci w stronę ściany i uderza w nią głową. Upada na podłogę. Fineasz podbiega do brata i kuca obok niego) Fineasz (przerażony): Ferb! Jasmine: A teraz czas, by powiedzieć "papa". (Fineasz wystawia w stronę Jasmine dłoń) Jasmine: No i co mi zrobisz? To ręką to se możesz tylko konia zwalić. Ale mnie nie pokonasz. (Jasmine strzela w Fineasza piorunami, jednak ten wytwarza w dłoni elektryczną tarczę) Fineasz: Lol, nie wiedziałem, że tak umiem. (Tarcza przemienia się w kulę, która Fineasz rzuca w przeciwniczkę. Dziewczyna upada na podłogę. Brenda wstaje i podbiega do niej) Brenda: Jasmine! Żyjesz?! (Wokół dziewczyn stają Fineasz, Ferb, Teddy i Zoltan) Zoltan: Teraz nie uciekniecie. Jesteście okrążone. (Tymczasem na zapleczu sklepu) Summer: Zack, proszę cię! Kliknij ten guzik! Zaraz ta piła nas zabije! Zack: Przepraszam, ale nie mogę. Mam zakaz. Summer: Hmmm... mam inny pomysł. Zack, wciśnij ten guzik po lewej niebieskiego. Zack: Ale on jest czerwony, a ja nie mogę wciskać żadnego czerwonego guzika! Summer: Uch! Baljeet: Czekaj, Summer, ja wiem, jak to zrobić. Zack, jakiego koloru mam ubranie? Zack: Niebieskiego. Baljeet: Nie. To jest czerwony. Zack: To jest czerwony? Od kiedy? Baljee: Od zawsze. A jakiego koloru są włosy Fineasza? (Zack chwilę myśli) Zack (po minucie): Czerwonego! Baljeet: Nie. Fineasz ma niebieskie włosy. Zack: Serio?! Baljeet: Tak. Zack: Czyli to oznacza, że... Summer: Pospieszcie się! To ostrze przecina mi już podeszwę buta! Zack: Aaaa, już czaję. Baljeet: Zatem kliknij teraz niebieski guzik. (Zack przyciska czerwony guzik. Ostrze przestaje obracać się, a po chwili chowa się pod podłogą. Lina ściąga Baljeet'a i Summer na podłogę) Summer: A na rozwiązanie nas też masz zakaz? Zack: Nie. (Chwila ciszy) Baljeet: To nas rozwiąż! Zack: Okej. (Tymczasem w laboratorium Zoltana. Brenda wyciąga z kieszeni małe urządzenie przypominające granat) Brenda: Chyba raczej nie. (Brenda otwiera maszynę. Wydobywa się z niej dym, który oślepia chłopaków) Brenda: Szybko! Jasmine, teleportacja! Teddy: Nieee! (Teddy rzuca się na dziewczyny, jednak nie zdąża. Dym przechodzi. Fineasz, Ferb i Zoltan zauważają Teddy'ego leżącego na podłodze obok naszyjnika z sercem) Teddy: Kuźde, uciekły... Fineasz: O, jaki ładny naszyjnik. Jasmine go nosiła. Dam go Izabeli. (Tymczasem w kolejce do sklepu G-Tech'u) Moranica: Ile jeszcze ta kolejka?! Długo mam czekać?! Przepuśćcie mnie! Izabela: A ja to co? Stoję tutaj od kilku tygodni! Moranica: I co z tego? Piękni nie mogą tyle czekać. Izabela: Akurat... Moranica: Spieszy mi się! Mam dzisiaj próby piosenki na Eurowizję! Facet za Moranicą: Na Eurowizję? Izabela (szeptem): Właśnie, Eurowizja... Izabela: Ludzie, słuchajcie! To nasza reprezentantka na Eurowizji! Ktoś: To ta solistka z Disco Bis?! Inny ktoś: Ja chcę autograf! (Ludzie wybiegają z kolejki i otaczają Moranicę. Izabela biegnie do sklepu) Izabela: W końcu... (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą na kanapie w sali głównej. Na kanapie na przeciwko siedzi Summer i czyta książkę) Ferb: To nie fair! Brenda mówiła, że każdy z nas ma po pięć mocy. Ty już potrafisz strzelać tymi plazmogranatami, teleportować się i robić tarczę. A ja na razie umiem tylko przesuwać rzeczy myślami. Fineasz: Nie przesadzaj. Jestem pewien, że niedługo odkryjesz jakąś ukrytą zdolność. (Z windy wysiada Izabela) Fineasz: Iza! Izabela: Fineasz! (Fineasz wstaje z kanapy i rzuca się w objęcia dziewczyny) Fineasz: O, i widzę, że trochę schudłaś. Naresz... świetnie wyglądasz! Izabela: Mam dla ciebie prezent. (Izabela wyjmuje z kieszeni naszyjnik z sercem. Zakłada mu na szyję. Serce zaczyna świecić) Izabela: Czyli mnie kochasz... Fineasz: Co to, jakiś test wierności w związku? (Izabela zaczyna się śmiać) Fineasz: Też mam dla ciebie prezent. (Fineasz wyjmuje z kieszeni identyczny naszyjnik. Zakłada jej na szyję, a serce zaczyna świecić) Izabela (z kamienną twarzą): Ale... skąd go masz? Nie stałeś w kolejce. Fineasz: Ale znalazłem. (Z windy wysiada Baljeet) Baljeet: Summer, mam dla ciebie prezent! (Summer wstaje z kanapy i podchodzi do chłopaka. Ten zakłada jej na szyję naszyjnik z sercem, które zaczyna świecić) Summer: To jest takie piękne. Izabela: Zaraz, Baljeet?! Skąd to masz?! Baljeet: No jak to skąd? Poszedłem do sklepu G-Tech'u. Na szczęście uczniowie tej szkoły są zwolnieni z kolejek i mają w firmowych sklepach zniżki. Izabela (zamurowana): Czyli... Baljeet: Nie mów mi, że stałaś w kolejce. Izabela (udając śmiech): Eee... ja nie... trzeba być idiotą, żeby stanąć w kolejce. Baljeet: To fajnie. Izabela (szeptem): Nienawidzę go... (Na zapleczu sklepu. Zack siedzi na krześle, a przed nim stoi Jasmine z Brendą) Brenda (ostro wkurzona): JAK MOGŁEŚ WCISNĄĆ TEN PRZYCISK?! SPIEPRZYŁEŚ CAŁA MISJĘ!!! Zack: Ale ja nie wcisnąłem czerwonego guzika. Tylko niebieski. Brenda: W takim razie ciekawe, jak oni się wydostali. Zack: Bo ja wiem. Brenda: I gdzie się podziały nasze rzeczy? Zack: Wrzuciłem je do śmietnika, tak jak mi Baljeet i Summer kazali. Brenda: Uchhh... (Brenda gotująca się ze złości wyciąga z kieszeni blaster i przykłada go do nosa chłopaka) Brenda: KONIEC Z TOBĄ!!! (Blaster wylatuje z ręki Brendy. Kobieta zauważa Jasmine, która wystawiła dłoń w stronę broni i wyrzuciła ją kinetyką molekularną) Jasmine: On miał nam się przydać do jeszcze jednej misji. Brenda: Jakiej misji? (Jasmine pokazuje Brendzie wskazującym palcem lewej dłoni swoją wewnętrzną część drugiej dłoni) Brenda: Ach, tak. Ale jeżeli zawalisz to zadanie, to możesz już się żegnać z przyjaciółmi. Gdy przyjdziesz następnym razem, wytłumaczę ci plan. A teraz marsz do domu! (Zack wychodzi) Brenda: I dlaczego ty go tak bronisz? Jasmine: Słuchaj, ja... nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale chyba się w nim zakochałam. (Napisy końcowe) (Zack smacznie śpi. Budzi się. Zagląda pod poduszkę) Zack: O, kolejna bomba. Na szczęście pamiętam, jak się je rozbraja. (Zack wyciąga spod drugiej poduszki śrubokręt i rozkręca bombę. Dostaje się do miejsca pełnego przewodów. Wyciąga spod drugiej poduszki nożyczki) Zack: I teraz wystarczy przeciąć tylko niebieski przewód... (Po chwili cała galaktyka wybucha) KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *